Filthy Little Mudblood
by Ted and Vic
Summary: "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Severus Snape spat. Lily Evans was taken aback. Her oldest wizard friend, calling her a Moodblood. These words changed the course of Lily's life forever. She could no longer trust Snape and that brat James Potter was still chasing after her. She would never, never go out with him.
1. Chapter 1

**FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD**

**A/N: So I was recently re-reading Harry Potter 5 and the idea for this story just came to me. The first part of the chapter is taken, mostly from **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 28.**_

Filthy little Mudblood: three words that would change Lily Evans life forever.

_Lily Evans had just finished her final OWL exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts. As it wasn't one of her strongest subjects she didn't expect her normal 'Outstanding', but still felt confident she had passed. She was now sitting with two of her closest friends Dorcas Meadowes and Mary Macdonald, by the lake. Across the water, Lily could see the 'one-and-only' James Potter showing off with a snitch. _

"_Where did he even get that?" Lily wondered aloud. Her friends looked to where Lily was staring. "You know," Mary began, "He is attractive and he likes you…" Dorcas nodded in assent. Lily glared at both girls. "If he was interested in me, I'd take him," Dorcas put in with a smirk. Lily however, had not noticed this comment. She was staring at the horrific events unfolding before her. Lily's mouth fell open and she stood up, running towards the increasing crowd on the lawn. _

_Lily couldn't believe her eyes. "Scourgify," James cried. Soap bubbles began to stream from Snape's mouth. He was gagging; choking. "Leave him ALONE!" Lily shouted mortified at what she saw. James and his brother-in-crime, Sirius Black turned around. "All right, Evans?" James asked in a tone that would make most girls swoon. But not Lily. "Leave him alone," her words oozed with dislike, "What's he done to you?"_

_James smiled at Lily. "Well," he addressed her like a small child, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" Lily was taken aback. She knew James was a bully but this was dreadful. And people were actually laughing. "You think you're funny," Lily said coldly, "But you're just a arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."_

"_I will if you go out with me, Evans," James replied quickly, "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." _

_James had to be insane to think Lily would go out with him after what he had just done to one of her oldest friends. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily cried. _

"_Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius teased, elbowing James in the ribs, "OI!" Snape had recovered from the Impediment Jinx and aimed his wand at James. A deep gash appeared on James' cheek. Lily gasped._

_James sent a curse back at Snape, who ended up hanging upside-down, midair, with his robes hanging around his ears. People in the crowd cheered while James, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew roared with laughter. Lily's face twitched into a would-be smile before twisting back into an expression of fury. "Let him down!" she screamed._

"_Certainly," James waved his wand and Snape landed in a heap. He quickly got to his feet, raised his wand, but Sirius was quicker. "Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius yelled and Snape keeled over once again. _

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted hoarsely. She pulled her own wand out from her robes. James and Sirius eyed it warily for a moment. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. _

"_Take the curse off him then!" James sighed, and then did as Lily asked._

"_There you go," James said to Snape, "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"_

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

Lily Evans woke abruptly in her dormitory at Hogwarts, covered in sweat. The memories of that day still fresh in her mind. It was nearly the end of year but she still couldn't get over it. Severus (or Snape, as he liked to be called) was the first wizard she knew. Lily had felt a connection to Snape because they shared the magical abilities. She would never have thought he would turn on her, especially not after she had gone to his rescue. Whenever they passed in the hall, Snape would stare coldly through Lily, like she was a piece of garbage.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Emmeline Vance pulled aside Lily's bed hangings. Lily plastered a confident smile on her face. "I'm fine," Lily said, "No really, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Her friend eyed her suspiciously. "Lily, it's nearly holidays," Emmeline said in a warm tone, "You need to forget about it all. Have some fun; go on a date. I know someone who'd be willing to take you." she ducked just in time to avoid being hit by Lily's pillow.

"I will never, ever go out with James Potter!" Lily said angrily.

"Suit yourself," Emmeline left Lily alone with her thoughts.

Lily walked down to find Emmeline, Dorcas, Mary, Alice Fortescue and Amelia Bones all eating their breakfast at the Gryffindor table. They were in a deep conversation as Lily sat down next to Amelia. "So what's going on?" she asked, taking a spoonful of eggs.

"I think Alice should be the one to say," Dorcas smiled. Alice sighed, dramatically.

"Well," she said cheekily, "Frank asked me out." Lily spat her eggs everywhere.

"What?" she stammered, "I mean that's great Alice. Did you say 'yes'?"

"Of course I did," Alice said confidently.

Lily felt a deep sadness growing in the pit of her stomach and she didn't quite know why. "Did I just hear right?" Marlene McKinnon asked, taking her spot on Lily's other side, "Has Alice finally been asked out by Frank Longbottom?" Alice tried to hide her red cheeks but everyone saw. "I'm so happy for you," Emmeline hugged Alice.

"Thanks," Alice replied sheepishly. Lily really was happy for Alice but her stomach kept flipping and she had completely lost her appetite.

"I think I forgot my Charms book," Lily stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. She heard someone running behind her and wondered which of her friends saw past her lie. "Evans," a deep voice called. 'Oh boy' she thought. "Hey, Evans wait up!" James called, finally catching up to Lily. She realized she'd been running so slowed to a brisk walk. "Potter," she tried to say with as much annoyance as she could, "I really have no time to deal with you." He grabbed her arm, gently but firmly.

"Well, Lily," it was the first time he used her first name. She'd begun to wonder if he even knew what it was. "The holidays are nearly here, so there'd be plenty of time to 'deal' with me then," he said.

Lily dropped her book bag. "I'm sorry, what?" she spat. James caught her bag just before it hit the ground. He handed it back to her. "Never mind," he looked at his feet, "see you around, Evans." He walked off, leaving behind a very confused Lily. 'What the bloody hell was that all about?' she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not sure, but I think I might put a dream/memory in each chapter. What do you think? I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

Lily was particularly distracted during Charms class. Between her dream, Alice's news and her conversation with James, she really couldn't concentrate on silencing the frog before her. "Lily, are you alright?" Professor Flitwick asked from the front of the class. Lily felt the eyes of most her classmates focus on her. 'Great' she thought to herself. "I'm fine, Professor," she replied, wishing she could hide. Emmeline tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's the matter?" she whispered. Lily really did not feel like announcing what was on her mind, especially not to Emmeline. Had Emmeline somehow known that James would try again to ask Lily out today? Impossible.

"Did you put him up to it?" Lily asked forcefully, when the class was dismissed. Emmeline eyed her suspiciously. "Put who up to what?" Lily could tell her friend wasn't lying, "Oh my God, did he ask you out?"

"Only for the millionth time," Lily kicked an unsuspecting suit of armor, "Sorry."

"Well," Emmeline sighed, "You know what I think you should do. But follow your heart, Lils."

"Merlin!" Lily cried, "It sounds like you think I'm interested in him." Emmeline shrugged.

"Well aren't you?" Lily stopped walking and stalked off in the other direction.

Lily could hear her friends calling after her but she didn't go back. Lily had no idea where she was going; she just walked. "Follow my heart?" Lily paced back and forth in front of the beech tree; "She's making it out like a soap opera." Someone came up behind her.

"Hey Mudblood," Snape shouted. He was surrounded by a large group of Slytherins. Lily could clearly see Malfoy and Mulciber leering at the front. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"What do you want _Snivellus_," she tried to sound confident but there was a catch in her throat.

"You see," Malfoy stepped forward, "We thought we'd make an example of what happens to filthy little Mudbloods like you." He pulled out his wand and Lily screamed.

"_Expelliarmus_," someone yelled from behind. Lily felt faint. The last thing she saw before passing out was the Slytherins backing away, looking angry. Very angry indeed.

"Lily," someone was shouting nearby, "Lily, wake up!" she felt herself being shaken into consciousness. Lily tried to hit the person; make them go away. She just wanted to sleep but it was too late now. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of hazel eyes very close to her face. "James, what are you doing?" her words came out slurred.

"I thought you died," real panic was in his voice. There was a soft girlish giggle from behind him. "What? So I'm not aloud to care?" he half-shouted at the person.

"Don't stop on my behalf," Emmeline's voice sounded. There was a moment when the two stared at each other.

"Let's go gents," James turned to leave and Lily noticed for the first time that the Marauders were present. "Thank you," Lily said, her voice barely audible. James turned and gave her a small nod then left. The three other boys left behind him. Lily thought Sirius looked angrier than usual, and Remus looked absolutely horrified. That other little boy seemed to be in tears. Lily couldn't quite put the pieces together to create such different moods from the usually mischievous Marauders.

Dorcas rushed to Lily's side. "Are you okay?" she was in tears, "I've never been so worried in my life." She pulled Lily into a hug that nearly crushed her ribs.

"Ah Dorcas," Amelia stepped forward awkwardly, "I think you're killing her." Dorcas instantly released Lily and sat on the end of the hospital bed.

"What happened?" Lily coughed. Her friends looked between themselves.

"No one really knows Lil," Alice said softly. Lily couldn't believe this.

"Did anybody see?" Her friends shook their heads.

"Wait," Mary blurted, "James might have." Emmeline stared at her and gave her head a slight shake. Very small, but Lily noticed. "Or not," Mary added.

"I think I'm going to go back to sleep guys," Lily said weakly. Before they even left, she felt her eyes droop and sleep approach her.

_Lily sat in an empty compartment at the back carriage of the Hogwarts Express. It was her first year and she was extremely nervous – shaking in fact. A boy with greasy dark hair ran in. "Hey Severus," she piped up, seeing her neighbor and friend._

"_Lily, some boys," he panted, "they're chasing after me." Lily barely had time to process this when two tall, handsome boys stepped into the compartment. They were both looking at Lily's friend. _

_One of them seemed to notice Lily. "Hey," he said boldly, "I'm James Potter," he sat down beside her. "Hi," Lily said, feeling slightly giddy, "I'm Lily, Lily Evans." The James boy smiled and his hazel eyes sparkled. "Pleasure to meet you," he said in the same smart voice. "Enough talk James," the other boy interrupted, "What are we going to do to this one?" he jerked his thumb at Severus. Lily looked around the compartment, extremely confused. _

"_Right," James said, his voice hard and cold, "Well Snivelly," his friend laughed, "What to do with you?"_

"_Leave me alone," Severus spoke weakly. The two taller boys laughed maliciously._

"_Leave him alone!" Lily yelled, pushing James out of the way. He looked at her, stunned._

"_You know what Sirius," he turned to his friend, "I don't even know if he's worth our time." The two boys turned on their heels and left. _

"_What horrid people," Lily thought aloud. Severus sat down beside her._

"_Don't let them get to you," his voice shook slightly._

"_It's not me I'm worried about," she glared at the spot where James had stood moments before. "I'm fine Lily," his voice was returning to normal, "No really, I'm fine."_

Lily woke up again covered in sweat, but this time she wasn't in her dorm. She started to panic until she realized she was still in the hospital wing. It was late now. Lily could only just make out the lights in the window across from her bed. 'Why does Em think I should go out with James?' Lily thought, 'He was dreadful from the first moment we met,' she sighed to herself, 'well, not the very first moment and he is kind of 'different' now.' Lily gave up thinking about James and fell into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I begun this chapter a while ago but I was working on my other running story 'After the War'. Here we go. I hope you enjoy it.**

The next morning, Madam Pomfrey found Lily already awake. "How are we this morning, dear?" she asked, checking Lily's temperature.

"Much better," Lily said, "Can I please go now?" Madam Pomfrey looked startled.

"I guess, dear." Lily gave her thanks to the nurse and waltzed out of the hospital wing. She skipped down the halls, heading for breakfast. For some reason, the events of the previous day had not scared her but quite the opposite.

"You're looking well," said Amelia uncertainly, "Any late night visitors?" Lily dropped the plate in her hand. "WHAT?" she asked forcefully. Amelia smiled to herself. Besides a couple of younger students, they were the only two Gryffindors at breakfast already. "Just wondering if James came to check on you?" Amelia asked. Lily pushed her plate back and made to stand up. Amelia quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Now, don't get mad at me," Lily opened her mouth to say something rude, "It's just no one wants to talk about what happened and I think you need to know the truth." Lily slumped back in her seat.

"Fine, why would James have come?" Lily asked feeling embarrassed. Amelia smiled, clearly happy with her work. "Don't tell Emmeline I said this, you saw how she acted when Mary went to talk." Lily nodded. "You see, James was the one who took you to the Hospital Wing." Lily's mouth fell open but Amelia didn't seem to notice, and if she did she ignored this action. "He literally carried you past us. You were so pale, Lils. We were all scared that you'd been seriously hurt. Turns out you just fainted." Lily felt her cheeks burning. "Dorcas and Emmeline tried to get information from James but he wasn't listening to them. Madam Pomfrey was rushing around, checking you for any signs of damage, and James was intent on learning what they did to you."

"They?" Lily cut in. Amelia looked away, proving to Lily that her friend wasn't saying everything. "Who's they, Amelia?" Amelia looked like she was about to make a run for it.

"S-Severus and M-Malfoy and a couple of other Slytherins," Amelia was practically shaking. Lily made a hand gesture that said keep going. "And, they came to see if you were screaming from pain. They said you wouldn't recover for a week or more." Lily felt her heart trying to escape from her chest. "I was scared for you, Lils." Amelia was crying now and hid her face in her hands. It was at this moment when the others decided to turn up.

"I could have been cursed and you didn't tell me." Lily was on her feet, shouting at her friends. They all gaped at her for a moment before sending daggers at Amelia. "No, this isn't her fault," Lily defended Amelia. "She's the only one decent enough to tell her friend, meaning me, the truth." Dorcas and Mary began to apologise, while Alice and Emmeline glanced at each other. It was obvious they were communicating wordlessly and Lily was becoming impatient. "Well, spit it out," she stamped her foot. They looked at each other again before Alice spoke up.

"The Slytherin boys came in and began saying how you were looking bad. They kept saying that you would not be the last 'Muggle-born'," the way Alice said Muggle-born was clear that these weren't the Slytherin's real words, "to suffer. They said every non-Pureblood would get what is coming to them." Alice went very quiet and Emmeline continued for her. "As you know, the world is going through some tough times. We were scared and not just for you, but for ourselves too." Lily looked puzzled so Emmeline continued. "Apart from Alice here, none of us are Purebloods." She too went quiet. Lily felt as though she needed to scream once she understood what her friends were saying.

"I need to find James," Lily said, surprising everyone including herself. "He's the only who might know the truth." Dorcas stood up.

"I'm coming with you." Lily shook her head. This was a conversation she needed to have on her own. "I'll see you guys later. Save me a seat in Transfiguration." Lily walked along the Gryffindor table but saw no sign of James or his friends. 'They must still be in bed,' Lily thought and made her way to the Gryffindor tower. At the stairs to the boys dormitories Lily stopped. She knew which room was theirs, due to an accident with Emmeline and Sirius but she didn't really want to invade their privacy.

"James!" Lily called up the stairs. No answer. "JAMES!" she shouted, but still nothing. "Oh boy," she muttered to herself and began to ascend the stairs. Lily tapped lightly on the boys' door. "What is it?" Sirius called, sounding extremely arrogant.

"I need to talk to James." Lily had barely finished her sentence when the door opened.

"Hiya Lily," James closed the door behind him. Lily looked at him and realized he was not wearing a shirt. She averted her eyes to the floor. "I-I need to know about what happened yesterday," Lily said with her eyes pinned at the ground. James too looked away and then pulled Lily into a hug.

"Ah, James," he looked up at Lily, "You can let go now." James dropped his arms to his sides and took a step back. "I'm sorry Lily," he breathed, "I'm so sorry." Lily could hardly hear him. "Why are you sorry?" she asked sincerely.

"I should have been there sooner."

"You didn't have to be there at all," Lily forced him to look into her eyes, "It's not your responsibility to protect me." James pushed his hands into his pockets.

"But still," he countered, "No one should ever have to feel the pain of a curse running through their body."

"James, have you," Lily didn't get to finish her question. The door behind James flew open and Sirius stood in the doorway, looking handsome as ever. "James, you're going to miss breakfast," his voice was warmer as he talked to his best friend. "James," this time he was teasing, "put a shirt on in front of the ladies." James whipped around and punched his friend in the gut. "I'll see you later, Lily," James called over his shoulder. Lily knew that was her cue to leave and began her journey to her Transfiguration class.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is a bit dark. I promise it will get better so please don't hate me.**

Lily stumbled into the Transfiguration classroom feeling very confused. After her brief discussion with James, her worries had not been quavered. "Miss Evans, take your seat," Professor McGonagall gestured towards a seat were Lily's friends already sat. Lily sat down and pulled out her books. "How'd it go with James?" Amelia asked sincerely, although when Lily looked Emmeline was winking at her. "Didn't find out anything," Lily admitted. Dorcas put an arm around Lily and gave her a small squeeze. "Don't worry," Dorcas whispered as McGonagall looked over at the girls, "James will talk to you. He always does." Lily hated to agree with this but it was certainly true.

"Please turn to page 367 and continue practicing Vanishing Spells." Most of the class looked surprised. They had already been tested on Vanishing Spells, why did they need to practice them. "In case you are unaware," the Professor added, noting the confusion, "not many of you received A's or above for Vanishing Spells and therefore you need to practice." Lily felt extremely worried. She was usually an O student, but what if she had failed her Vanishing Spell. Lily tried to remember her exam but had somehow supressed the memory.

"Is everything alright?" McGonagall asked, from in front of Lily.

"I'm just trying to remember how I went in my exam, Professor." McGonagall leant forward and whispered in Lily's ear, "You did exceptionally well, Lily. There's no need to worry." Lily relaxed and turned her book to the correct page. By about halfway through the lesson, most people had managed to make their rats vanish. Lily had successfully vanished hers nearly 20 times when the door burst open. "Professor McGonagall," the class turned to see James collapse in the entrance.

Everything became hectic. Girls were screaming, McGonagall was shouting for them all to be quiet, Sirius was behind James looking like he was about to be sick. Somehow, Lily found herself sitting beside James' limp body. Sirius crouched down beside her; his usual handsome face was now twisted in pain. After a little while, McGonagall managed to settle the class down. "Miss Fortescue, you're in charge." Alice looked like she'd just won the lottery. Everyone knew that she was either going to become a teacher or an Auror once she left Hogwarts. McGonagall waved her wand and a stretcher appeared under James.

"Miss Evans, please escort Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing," Lily nodded. She was considering how she would manage to carry James when the stretcher began travelling in the direction of the Hospital Wing. As Lily headed after James she heard McGonagall talking to Sirius. "Mr Black, we need to see the Headmaster." Lily turned around, not wanting her eavesdropping to become known. She was nearly at the Hospital Wing when James stirred. "W-what?" he yelled, trying to get up. Some form of magic restrained him to his stretcher and he began to panic. "It's alright," Lily found herself saying, "James, it's going to be okay." He held out his hand for her. Under normal circumstances she would have slapped him. Instead, she slipped her palm into his.

"Miss Evans?" Madam Pomfrey stood from behind her desk, "What has happened?"

"I'm not sure. He collapsed right in front of the class." The matron took a notepad and wrote down some notes. "On the count of three, I am going to shift you onto the bed," James gave a slight nod. "One, two, three." The sound that escaped James' lips made Lily want to run and hide. However, she was unable to move her feet. James looked so hurt and helpless in the hospital bed that Lily almost forgot how much she hated him. "I should probably get back to class," Lily turned to leave but James whimpered and she found herself by his side. "Don't go," he whispered, taking sharp breaths. "Don't go."

Lily could have thought of a hundred different places she would rather be. She hated sitting uselessly by James' bed. Madam Pomfrey had given him some kind of sedative and James was now asleep. "He's in for a very rough night," Madam Pomfrey said to Lily, "It appears his body is reacting to a curse." Lily gasped, holding a hand over her mouth. "I can't imagine what could have caused him to be hit by a curse, especially inside the Hogwarts grounds." Lily thought she might have to be given a sedative. She knew there was no possible way she would sleep easy that night.

Suddenly, the doors opened and McGonagall rushed in. Sirius was hanging off her arm and he no longer looked attractive or even arrogant. Like James, Sirius had an expression of tremendous agony on his face. "Minerva," Madam Pomfrey went to the aid of Professor McGonagall, "What in Merlin's name is going on?" McGonagall shook her head. Her face was a mixture of anger, worry and fear. "It's starting, Poppy," McGonagall cried. Madam Pomfrey helped support McGonagall and sent Sirius into the bed across from James. Lily went to Sirius' side and tried to be reassuring.

Lily had no idea what was going on. She had spent the entire day in the Hospital Wing with a drugged James and now Sirius was here too. "Promise you'll tell me everything," Lily said, squeezing Sirius' hand. He nodded once then winced. "Promise you won't tell your friend that I looked like trash," Sirius started coughing and the matron scurried over. She swiftly drew her wand and performed a spell. Instantly, Sirius went still but then foam started spewing from his mouth. "I have never seen these effects," Madam Pomfrey said, administering a potion to stop the foam. "Minerva, I have no knowledge of this curse." Madam Pomfrey voice was shaking and she sounded terrified.

"Now, Poppy," McGonagall used a stern yet calming tone, "If anyone can heal Mr Black, it is you." The nurse nodded and then went back to helping Sirius. Lily sat uncomfortably in a chair placed between the two occupied beds. From her seat, she could here every word the two ladies were saying, even though they whispered. "As I said, the curse used on Mr Black is not of my knowledge, however Mr Potter received a mild," Madam Pomfrey's voice cracked, "a mild version of the _Cruciatus Curse_." Lily had heard of this curse but could not place where. She knew that from the nurse's voice and McGonagall's reaction that it was not good.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys, I was trying to make up for the last chapter and ended up with a lot of dialogue. I would love to know what you think of my story so far. Reviews help me write faster.**

Lily fell into a troubled sleep. Images of James and Sirius being thrown across the ground convulsing in agony kept creeping into her dreams. She woke on a cold floor drenched in her own sweat. Lily looked around and composed herself. She was at Hogwarts, in the Hospital Wing. She herself wasn't hurt but James and Sirius had been cursed. Lily quickly checked to see that both James and Sirius had not woken. Their breathing was even and their chests rose and fell, almost in sync.

"That's it!" she cried. "I know you're both awake." Their eyes fluttered open and they gave unconvincing stretches. "Lily," James yawned, "What's the matter?" She glared at him, remembering why she despised him. Still, his face was so hard to read. It was filled with concern, pain and something resembling relief. "How bad was it?" Lily asked, looking at her shoes. "You were kind of screaming," Sirius sounded worried and he winced as though every word hurt him. "Kept shouting 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't hurt them'," Lily tried to place these words in the horrible dreams she had witnessed. "You're lucky Madam Pomfrey felt hungry and went down to breakfast so early," Sirius continued, "Otherwise you would be in one of these beds also."

Lily nodded her thanks and weakly got to her feet. "Careful," James said, watching Lily swaying. Lily took a deep breath and headed for the door. "Wait, what exactly happened?" she turned back and walked to James' bed. "Yesterday and the day before," she added. James looked past her at Sirius who simply shrugged. "Well, there's a lot that happened truthfully," he fell back under Lily's harsh glare. "Guess that means you want to know everything?" Lily nodded her head and he continued. "After you stormed out of Charms the other day, us Marauders became worried that something bad might happen. As you know, the world outside Hogwarts is not as safe as it used to be, especially not for Muggles." Lily averted her eyes from James' as she realised her actions were rather childish and stupid.

"We followed you outside of the castle and then saw the Slytherin gits coming along. It was obvious you had not seen them, because otherwise I should hope you would have returned to the castle. We kept our distance, curious of what might happen," James trailed off causing Lily to become suspicious. "When that retched Malfoy pulled his wand, James flung himself between the two of you. We did not hear what curse Malfoy used, so when you were just lying there we sort of feared the worst. Remus did some sort of thing with his wand and then all the Slytherins were tied together and gagged." James and Sirius laughed slightly at the memory. "James scooped you up and rushed you to here. He passed by your friends who then trailed along behind us, screaming some pretty nasty threats, I might add. Anyway, when Madam Pomfrey looked over you she simply said you'd fainted. We were all rather relieved."

"And yesterday, what happened then?" Lily spoke up after a considerable length of silence.

"Yesterday, when you came to see James he revealed something he shouldn't have," Sirius gave James a dark look. "It is easy to see why he told you but that doesn't mean he should have," Sirius intensified the look. "Now, I interrupted just in time to stop any real damage from occurring. Then James came up with the most stupid plan I have ever heard of. He decided we were going to attack the Slytherins and show them that they do not run the school," Lily gasped, shocked at this idiotic plan. "Anyway, I being the adrenaline junkie that I am, agreed but decided to leave Remus and Peter out of this one." James continued where Sirius left off. "Remus is certainly talented enough to cause some damage but he is too nice. And well, Peter would just get in the way.

"We headed down to the dungeons and waited behind a statue for the Slytherins to emerge. Unfortunately, they were not in their common room, as breakfast was not yet over. They saw us from behind and we were unprepared. We caused some serious damage to _Snivellus_ and Regulus but we were greatly outnumbered. There were two of us against about 10 of them. We didn't stand a chance really. We found our way to the Transfiguration class room and then you know the rest." James concluded. Lily blinked several times and then pinched her arm to see if she was awake. "I don't understand," her throat was dry and her voice sounded hoarse, "Why would you do that?" Sirius snorted.

"It's pretty obvious from my perspective," his arrogance had returned. "James fancies you and wanted to win your heart in an act of bravery," Sirius said with the sweetest voice he could muster.

"Thank you very much, Padfoot," James and Sirius glared at each other for a few minutes before Lily found her voice again. "Do you even know what they cursed you with?" she hollered. The two boys looked at her, dumfounded and shook their heads. "I thought not. Well, James was, in Madam Pomfrey's own words, hit by a mild version of the _Cruciatus Curse_," James and Sirius sat upright and started yelling curses at the Slytherins. "And Sirius," Lily yelled to be heard over the boys, "Madam Pomfrey does not even know of a curse that causes what you experienced. Do you know how horrible it was for me to watch you both in so much pain and to then discover that you did this to yourselves." Lily stormed from the room as fast as she could. She wanted to get away from both boys. "And to think, I felt sorry for them," she muttered under her breath and then toppled into someone. 'Not again,' she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I sort of sprung up the romance in this chapter. I know, I know. Lily and James aren't supposed to get together until their final year but the story isn't finished yet. Reviews!**

Lily stormed from the room as fast as she could. She wanted to get away from both boys. "And to think, I felt sorry for them," she muttered under her breath and then toppled into someone. 'Not again,' she thought.

"Lily," the person sounded relieved and pulled her into a tight hug, "I was about to send out a search party. No one knew where you had got to."

"I'm alright, Dorcas." Lily pushed herself apart from her friend. "I spent the night in the hospital wing."

"WHAT!" Dorcas exclaimed. "Why were you in the hospital wing? What happened?"

"James and Sirius got hurt and I had to stay," Lily said, irritated.

"Oo la la," Dorcas teased. "Two boys at once, Lily. That's no fair on the rest of us. James and Sirius are the best looking guys in all of Hogwarts."

"Not like that," Lily nearly screamed. Her friend shook her head and giggled.

"One day, you're going to realise you love James and marry the poor bloke."

"Never!" Lily felt like running. Dorcas just shrugged and giggled some more.

"Come on, breakfast is nearly over so you better hurry if you want to get any food." Dorcas grabbed hold of Lily's arm and directed her towards the Great Hall.

Lily and Dorcas made their way through the crowd of students leaving the Great Hall. As the girls reached the Gryffindor table the empty food platters disappeared. "No," Lily moaned. She wasn't very good at functioning on an empty stomach. "Come with me, Evans," James appeared in front of the girls and gestured to the door.

"Why should I, Potter?" she spat. James looked at Dorcas pleadingly.

"I think I left my Arithmancy book in the common room. I'll meet you at class, Lily." Dorcas ran off before Lily could say a single argument.

Lily glared at James. "Do you want food or not," he sighed after a moment's silence.

"In case you cannot see through your annoyingly perfect hair, the food has gone." James stared at Lily in shock. "Was that supposed to be a compliment or a criticism?" This time it was Lily's turn to be shocked. "W-what?" she stammered.

"You said my hair was perfect," he smirked.

"N-no I didn't," Lily blushed profusely and quickly looked away from James.

"Ah yes you did. But if you're too embarrassed to admit it, then I won't pressure you." James smiled sweetly. "Come along and I will get you some food."

Lily walked off after James in a sort of trance. 'How could I slip up like that?' Lily thought and gave herself a mental slap across the cheek. 'Saying his hair was _perfect_. God now what have I done? And he's actually being nice to me.' Lily sighed aloud in her confusion.

"Lily," James turned around. "Do hurry up. It may not seem like it but I do actually want to get to class before the bell rings." Lily looked up and realised she had no idea where they were. "Where are we?" she whispered for some reason.

"We're nearly there," James answered a little too loudly to be natural. "Here." James was pointing at a painting of a fruit bowl.

"Seriously James, why did I even come down here. Looking at a painting of food is not going to help me be less hungry." James rolled his eyes and then did the strangest thing. He walked close to the painting and actually tickled the pear. Lily turned to leave when she heard a tiny giggle. She looked back and saw that the painting had swung open like a door. James stood aside and Lily stepped inside what had to be the biggest kitchen in the world. "H-how did you find this?" Lily asked. James gave her a look that said 'Seriously, I'm a Marauder.' "Well, how did you know to tickle the pear?"

"Sirius and I saw one of them do it." James nodded behind Lily. She turned just in time to see no less than 20 little house elves running towards them. They all bowed low. "Mr Potter, we have not been seeing you in a while," one elf spoke up.

"Sorry Felda, I've been a bit busy." He replied.

"Yes Mr Potter. What is it we can get you?"

"Well, could we please have somewhere to sit," four house elves ran off. "And could I get a butterscotch pie and some pumpkin juice." Six more elves ran off. "Lily?"

Lily stared uncertainly at the little creatures. "Umm, could I please have some eggs on toast." Two elves ran off.

"Is that all, Mr Potter?" Felda asked. James nodded and the remaining elves ran away. Not a second later and several elves returned with a table and two stools carried between them. "Thank you," James said kindly. Once the food arrived, Lily dug in unaware of James' eyes pinned on her. Lily quickly finished her breakfast and stared longingly at the half eaten pie in front of James. Without a word, he placed the plate down before her. "Thanks," she said through a mouthful of pie.

They finished their food and thanked the house elves. "Thank you, James," Lily said sheepishly, when they had left the kitchen. "That's okay." Butterflies were going wild inside Lily's chest. She lent up and kissed James on the cheek. "I better get to class." She turned but James hand pulled her back and their lips met. The butterflies inside her were going wild. She had never felt like this before. Sure, she had kissed other guys but none of those kisses could be compared to this.

Lily's fingers found James' hair and she tried to pull him closer. Tried to close a gap that didn't exist. His hands were on her waist but creeping lower. She gasped as he pushed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his muscular body. Lily wanted more, she felt starved of some new emotion and she craved more. They stayed locked in each other's arms until the bell rang. It wasn't Lily who finally pulled away but James. "We really should get to class," he sounded a little disappointed. "It is our last day after all."

Lily's eyes widened in shock. How could she have forgotten that tomorrow she would be on a train home. She raced off to her Care of Magical Creatures lesson. All she could think of was James and how she'd be spending nine weeks without seeing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you all like it as much as I do. Also, I have decided that the story was very James-Lily and that her friends and the other Marauders need their own little stories too. So look out for that in the chapters to come.**

"Uh, hi Lily." James had finally found Lily in the library, hidden behind a huge pile of books. They had been avoiding each other since the er 'accident' that occurred down in the kitchen. "James, not now. I'm studying." Lily didn't glance up from her Ancient Runes essay. James looked around awkwardly. "It will only take a minute," he finally blurted out. Lily sighed and looked up. Big mistake. His hazel eyes were piercing and she found herself sinking into them. "Fine," she said slowly, being careful not to lose her self-control. James took a deep breath.

"So there's a Hogsmeade wee-…"

"Stop!" Lily interrupted him. "James, I'm not even sure what that kiss meant. I don't really want to go out in public, and you know…" James looked like an injured puppy. His face was twisted with sorrow and his eyes were now piercing with anger. "I get it, Evans." He stormed off before Lily could finish explaining what she'd meant. She looked down at her essay and then scrunched it up. She pelted it across the room, screaming like a baby. "Lily Evans, out of the library at once." Madam Pince looked outraged and Lily didn't need telling twice.

The next day was Friday; the day before the Hogsmeade weekend. Lily hadn't mentioned James' offer to anyone and she stared off in thought about whether she should go actually go with him. Too late. James walked into the Great Hall followed by the Marauders and to everyone's surprise had some Ravenclaw hussy draped off his arm. Everyone in the hall went silent. James' obsession with Lily was about as well known inside the walls of Hogwarts as was the name of Dumbledore. To see him with one of him many fan girls (he and Sirius both had many, many screaming girls running after them) was just unheard of.

Lily seethed, her face turning a brighter red than her hair. "Uh, Lils are you okay?" Alice asked carefully. Lily turned and glared at friend. "No I bloody well am not." She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the hall. "Anyone care to explain?" Alice asked the other girls who all looked as dumbfounded as she felt. "Something's wrong and we need a plan," Amelia said, staring after Lily's red hair. "I have the perfect plan," Emmeline winked at the girls and began to give out orders.

The next day, Lily sat on her bed. "Surely, you all don't have to go." Lily's eyes welled up with tears. Mary and Dorcas ran out of the dorm before Lily could guilt them into staying. They both loved Lily but they believed Emmeline's idea was a much better way of dealing with Lily's emotions than to have her cry her eyes out. "We'll be back soon. Just need to top on some supplies." Amelia wrapped a calming arm around Lily's shoulders and gave her a small squeeze. "We'll be back before you know we're gone," Alice added. And with that, Lily was left alone.

Emmeline directed her friends through the village. They were on their way out of the Three Broomsticks when they ran into the great Marauders. It wasn't unusual to see them running around Hogsmeade with girls chasing after them, but today was different. Sirius was missing (most likely off shagging some brainless blonde) and James had his tongue locked with a girl who seemed to have forgotten most of her clothes. Alice coughed and James pulled back from the girl. "Uh, sorry ladies," Remus looked sincerely apologetic. "We'll get right out of your way."

"That was extremely awkward," Mary said as they walked up the path to Hogwarts. The other girls nodded their agreement and hurried up to Gryffindor tower. Emmeline lead the way up to their dorm and spotted Lily curled in a ball, still in her pyjamas. "Hey Lils, guess what?" Emmeline said, barely able to control her excitement. Lily looked up. "We're having a girls night in!" As was the plan, the five girls dropped their bags and jumped on top of Lily. "Geroff," a muffled voice said. The girls shifted slightly. "GET OFF!" Lily screamed but she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"So first things first," Emmeline said, pulling Lily out of bed. "Makeover!" Somehow, by the end of the evening, the six beds were all joined and the girls lay across them. "Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Marlene asked, admiring her bright pink nails. Everyone shouted their agreement and shuffled into a circle. "I'll go first," Marlene continued. "Mary, truth or dare?" Mary considered her options for a moment before choosing truth. "Fine, out of all the boys in the school, who do you think is the hottest?"

"Merlin, that's easy," Mary replied casually. "That Amos Diggory has the best body I have EVER seen.

Okay, now it's my turn." Mary looked around the circle before her eyes stopped (dramatically) on Emmeline. "Em, truth or dare?"

"After the last dare I got, I've got to choose truth."

"Who's your current crush?"

"Sirius bloody-gorgeous Black," she answered. "But alas, he does not look at me."

"So your plan is?" Alice asked.

"Well, I heard he was staying at Hogwarts over Christmas and I thought I might stay back and enjoy the view." Everyone giggled; partly because of Emmeline's theatrical answer and partly because of all the butter beer they had drunk.

"Now, Lily," Lily stopped laughing and began to worry by the tone of Emmeline's voice. "Truth or dare?" Lily usually always chose truth because she was a bit scared of what her friends might make her do, but she felt like if she picked truth she'd have to spill her guts over why she was so upset. "Dare," Lily said confidently. Emmeline's smile grew even bigger. "I'm so glad that is your answer. In that case, there is only one thing for it… I dare you to kiss James Potter." Lily thought in that moment that she had actually died. "Right now, and I want to watch to make sure it actually happens."

'Oh no, no, no!' Lily thought to herself as she was dragged off to her doom.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I'm not British so if I get some of the terms wrong then I am sorry. Still, read on. And so I'm kind of changing Harry Potter history but that's just because I disagree with some of JK Rowling's ideas. I mean she's brilliant and all but I mean she didn't have to kill so many good guys in the last book. Just saying.**

"_I dare you to kiss James Potter." Lily thought in that moment that she had actually died. "Right now, and I want to watch to make sure it actually happens."_

'_Oh no, no, no!' Lily thought to herself as she was dragged off to her doom._

Lily felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't think of a way out of her dare and she was already being dragged up the stairs to the Marauders' dormitory. Just before she reached the door she was saved by an angel. "EMMELINE VANCE STOP!" Alice shouted so ferociously that Emmeline's triumphant smile was wiped clean off her face. Alice and Amelia quickly caught up to Emmeline and Lily. Emmeline was so shocked by Alice's tone that Lily was able to pull her wrist free. Finally, Emmeline found her voice again.

"Oh come on. You have to agree it's time that the two of them snog." Lily started gagging at this insinuation. "Actually, after what we saw at Hogsmeade today, I'd have to say this is probably the worst possible time for the two of them to kiss." Lily stopped gagging and looked between the girls. "What happened?" she coughed out.

"It was nothing," Emmeline spoke slightly louder than what was natural and she received glares from Alice and Amelia. "I mean it's not like it meant anything." Alice looked appalled but Amelia seemed to be coming up with a plot.

"Revised plan," Amelia said slowly. "Why don't Lily and James just try to be friends?" Emmeline and Alice stared at each other – willing the other to say something sarcastic. "If that works, it will be a miracle." It was Alice's voice, though she sounded hopeful. Lily sighed and gave in to the idea. 'How hard could it possibly be to just be friends?' Lily thought. 'I think the only person I'm not nice around is Potter-no James if we're going to be friends, and that's only because he is always asking me out.' Lily looked up at her friends. "I suppose it's worth a shot." Emmeline jumped with joy.

"Yay," she squeezed Lily into a hug. "Now in you go."

Emmeline pushed the door open and then gave Lily a little shove inside. Thankfully for Lily, Emmeline followed her in. The three boys (Remus was still recovering from the last full moon) looked up when the door opened. "Why Miss Evans," Sirius said in the most pompous voice he could. "How kind of you to grace us with your presence." To top off his little act, he stepped forward and gave a low bow, before pulling Lily's hand to his lips. Lily's mouth fell open in shock and once she had regained some sense of reality she spoke. "What was that?" Lily surprised everyone, including herself, that she hadn't screamed insults at Sirius and had just given him a confused stare.

"So Lils," Emmeline nudged her in the shoulder. "Do you want to say that thing that you came here to say?" Lily bit her lip nervously and opened her mouth but before she could speak Sirius took a step towards Emmeline. "Why Miss Vance," he gave her the same kiss on the hand. "I don't believe I have ever seen such a beautiful face in this room." Emmeline blushed profusely and Lily took a step away from the soon-to-be-'it'-couple. When Emmeline and Sirius became lip-locked, Lily decided to just go make the truce with James.

"James, I am sorry about how I have acted towards you since like forever." Lily couldn't bear to look into his sparkling hazel eyes. It just hurt too much. "I'm sorry I was never nice to you. I'm sorry for all the horrible names I called you. I'm sorry I acted like a bitch about that thing. And basically I'm just sorry for treating you like crap." Lily felt hot tears roll down her cheeks and James pulled her into a friendly hug. Not that either of them would admit it, but they enjoyed holding each other and not worrying about what people would think.

"Well now that that's all said and good," Lily said, wiping the tears from her face. "For now why don't we just be friends?" She couldn't help but notice that his perfect lips ('God dammit Lily' she thought) curled up into a great smile. "Friends." James nodded and hugged her again. By this time, Emmeline and Sirius had become somewhat better acquainted. "Are you sure it's safe for your parents to let you stay here alone with me on Christmas?" Sirius said in a highly seductive tone. Emmeline giggled and blushed before leaning close to whisper in his ear. "I don't know. Is it?" She bit on his lobe before walking out of the room with Lily.

"Women!" Sirius sighed as he fell back on his bed. Peter looked sourly at Sirius and James. He knew it wasn't their fault girls didn't like him, but I couldn't help feel jealous and bitter. Perhaps if he hung out with two guys that weren't the most popular in the whole of Hogwarts then some wonderful girl would be able to see him as more than just the annoying sidekick. Even Remus had a fairly large fan club, but not Peter. "What's up Wormy?" Sirius asked in a baby voice. Peter scowled up at Sirius and mentally cursed him.

"Nothing to worry your 'gorgeous' face about."

'I have one thing neither of you have,' Peter kept thinking to himself. 'I have the Dark Lord.' It wasn't actually a pleasant thought although Peter found comfort with inflicting pain on others. It was sick and the Marauders couldn't help notice that their shy friend was turning into a scary person. It was that night that Sirius and James slipped out of their dorm to seek Remus' advice in the Hospital Wing. With the invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map, sneaking around after hours had become way too easy and rather boring.

"Remus?" James shook his pale friend until he opened his eyes. He looked tired; his eyes were bloodshot and he had several extra scars than before the previous full moon. "Something's up with Pete." James whispered slowly and Remus nodded.

"I've noticed it too." Remus thought back to all the strange changes in Peter's behaviour of recent. "I think it's the war… It's changing everybody." Although James and Sirius agreed with this they couldn't help but think it wasn't quite right. There was something else wrong with their friend and they would figure it out.


End file.
